


like father

by introductory



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Drinking Games, Flash Fic, Gen, Truth or Dare, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 16:15:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13011456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/introductory/pseuds/introductory
Summary: They've all some time ago passed the boundary from tipsy to drunk, and Ignis feels the alcohol taking a hold of his body, loosening his limbs and his tongue, not to mention his common sense.  Next to him Noct lies sprawled on his back, and Ignis is bold enough (stupidenough) to card his fingers through Noct's hair, brushing it away from his damp forehead, when Prompto asks, "Ignis, who was your first gay crush?"





	like father

**Author's Note:**

  * For [terminus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/terminus/gifts).



> **a:** god but like tbh  
>  **a:** young regis was a dilf  
>  **a:** fucking [VERSUS REGIS](http://finalfantasy.wikia.com/wiki/File:King_Caelum_closeup.png) was a FUCKING DILF  
>  **a:** so like imagine youre 12 or whatever and your best friends dad is a fucking dignified royal fox  
>  **a:** if regis lucis caelum did not inspire ignis scientias Big Gay Awakening i will eat my fucking hand

They've all some time ago passed the boundary from tipsy to drunk, and Ignis feels the alcohol taking a hold of his body, loosening his limbs and his tongue, not to mention his common sense. Next to him Noct lies sprawled on his back, and Ignis is bold enough ( _stupid_ enough) to card his fingers through Noct's hair, brushing it away from his damp forehead, when Prompto asks, "Ignis, who was your first gay crush?"

Immediately Gladio shoots him a warning look, no less effective for his utterly disheveled appearance. The man has put away _at least_ seven shots of Leiden tequila by now and could probably still outpace them all in a footrace through the Citadel. "Prompto," he says, wagging a finger, "little personal there, isn't it?"

"It _is_ truth-or-dare," Prompto says, looking down at Noct. 

Noct nods, his face and neck flushed a bright crimson -- a gift from his mother's side of the family -- and says, "Iggy, 's up to you."

Well. Ignis has never been one to back down from a challenge. "Repeat the question if you would, Prompto."

"Who was your first gay crush," Prompto and Noct say together, then give each other a high five. Both of them have had three shots each, enough to render them giggling messes convinced malboro-themed pornography is the greatest innovation known to humankind (not the first highly concerning memo Ignis has had to make on his phone tonight, but likely the last coherent one). "C'mon, Ignis," wheedles Prompto, "I'm _dying_ to know."

 _Why_ , Ignis doesn't ask; the boy is almost fanatically curious when it comes to affairs of the heart, desperate for Citadel gossip on who's dating whom. He supposes, to Prompto, the court is almost like a television show: _Keeping Up With The Caelums_ , or some other equally banal title.

"Cor, wasn't it?" says Gladio, but Ignis shakes his head, disregarding Noct's horrified expression. It's true he did fancy Cor for the first two years of Crownsguard training (and he is _never_ again confiding in Gladio)  but --

"My first crush," Ignis says, slowly, "was on Noct's father, the king."

For a moment no one reacts. Then Noct yells, "My _dad?!_ ", Prompto begins to laugh hysterically, and Gladio, the worst of them all, starts gesturing between Ignis and Noct with his eyes; damn him for being so keen, damn himself for being so transparent --

"I was young," Ignis protests, ignoring Noct's pantomimed retching. "He was quite handsome, and I was a child, and -- Noct, put that away, I was _ten_ \-- "

"You had a crush on my dad," Noct says, plaintive, from atop the kitchen counter. "My _dad_ , Ignis."

"Yeah, _Ignis_ ," Prompto chimes in, hand over his heart. "How could you?"

Ignis rolls his eyes in Noct's direction. "Yes, well." _It wasn't as if you were available, and we were, after all, children_. "No longer, if it's any consolation."

"Right," says Gladio, getting up to retrieve Noct now that he's stowed his blade. He deposits Noct back on the living room floor, practically on top of Ignis, and goes back to slouching on the sofa. "Since you found somebody _else_ to crush on, right, Iggy?"

Ignis shoots him a look that hopefully conveys the extent of his irritation and the assurance of beating Gladio's ass into the ground come training on Monday, and chooses to ignore the insinuation. Against him, Noct sags heavily, exhaustion and tequila winning out over gravity; Ignis tries to push him back upright but fails. Noct feels almost feverish, and only prior experience reassures Ignis that he is, in fact, all right; he's likely the most sober of the four of them by this point. Lucky him. 

"It appears I have a predilection for competence and composure," Ignis says after a pause, rather proud of himself for pulling off the words with minimal slurring. "Someone who comports themselves with dignity and grace -- who fulfills their duty with all the seriousness it _deserves_." 

"Sounds like everything our boy Noct here _isn't_ ," says Prompto, grinning. 

Noct smacks his arm away, but thankfully he doesn't seem terribly upset by the insult, nor by Ignis's unfortunate confession only a few minutes prior. "Okay, Gladio," says Noct, pointing a wavering finger at Gladio, "I dare you  to . . . to call up Drautos and leave him a sexy voicemail."

"You didn't give me a choice!" 

"You _never_ choose truth," Noct says. "Are you backing down?" 

Gladio huffs loudly. " _No_ ," he says, though the expression on his face says he'd very much like to. He pulls out his phone, then stops. "I need another shot," he says, "and so do the rest of you assholes." From there it's all a bit of a blur; Ignis remembers more ecstatic laughter and the feeling of carpet under his face before finally sliding into unconsciousness, Noct's heat at his side through it all, a comfort.


End file.
